


Operation Dragon Claus

by DanieXJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, onceuponafestivegiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: What if Santa crashed in Storybrooke and Henry was the one to find him?





	1. Prologue - One Movie in Under 1000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my @onceuponafestivegifting gift for @icedteawithlime. Hope you had a happy bunch of holidays.
> 
> It was supposed to be a brief story, I solemnly swear. But, it sorta consumed my life (in a good way) for the last few weeks instead. The prologue takes place two years before the show starts, the main part one year before the show would have started. It was inspired by the Santa Clause series (hence Bernard, Curtis, Judy, and Abby in it), as for OUAT show I’ve basically picked and chosen what I wanted in and out from all 6 seasons even though it takes place before Season 1.

Henry hit the tree trunk with his wooden sword. Then with two woos he jumped, raising his hands. “Take that trolls.”

There was a boom he felt all the way to his toes. Henry whirled to one side, then the other. He dove to the ground as a bunch of deer followed by a sleigh tried to take his head off.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed to where they had crashed. He stumbled to a halt at what he saw and swallowed. He took out the phone his Mom had given him, stared at it for a second, then opened it and hit the speed dial. “M-Mom?”

“Henry Daniel Mills, this is only for emergencies.”

“M-Mom… it is, I mean, not me, but, I think, I think Santa just crashed in our forest?” He sniffled, “I swear I’m not lying Mom.”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, then the slam of a car door. “Henry, where are you exactly?”

“I-I know I’m supposed to be in school, but…”

Regina cut him off, “I’m not angry, it’s a beautiful day in December. Just, where are you Henry?”

Henry looked up, “Um, between the kissing rock and the Groot tree.”

Regina sighed, “I should never have bought you those Annihilation: Conquest comic books.”

“Mom...please get here soon, they’re all hurt, the deers and the man and…”

“Deers? Don’t go near them young man, they’re wild animals.”

“Duh, I know Mom.” He went over to the man in the red suit, and put a hand on his shoulder, “My Mom is on her way to help you, ok?”

“Suit...suit.”

Henry frowned, “What?”

The man opened his eyes and frowned, “Too young-- your father.”

“No, my Mom is coming, she’s the Mayor and…” Henry looked over as he heard the sound of hoofbeats.

Regina dismounted and knelt down next to the man, “We’ll…”

He grabbed Regina’s hand, “No-- too late, card, read it, put on the suit.”

Regina felt a shock and then the red suit was empty. “What the?”

“Whoa, Mom, he disappeared, ooh, look, a card, just like he said.”

She picked it up. On one side it said, ‘Santa Claus, North Pole’. Regina flipped it over and read the other side aloud. “If something should happen to me, put on my suit; the reindeer will know what to do.”

“Wow.” Henry looked between the reindeer and the suit. “Are you going to put it on Mom? You could be Santa.”

“Henry--”

He picked up the coat, “You have to Mom, it hasn’t been midnight everywhere yet, so if you don’t put on the coat, then not everyone will have good Christmases.”

Regina put a hand on his shoulder, “Henry, there is no Santa. He’s an idea, a-- a way to bribe children to be good.”

Henry hurfed, “But, he does exist, he was right here. We saw him. So, I can…”

Regina yanked the coat from his hands, “You will not put on the coat young man.” She held it with two fingers. “This coat is disgusting, it needs to be burned, and the reindeer need a vet.”

“Please Mom. I just… it feels like it’s the right thing for you to do. To put on the coat.”

Regina frowned, “It’s just a coat Henry.”

Henry shook his head, “No, I just think…. I believe that you have to do this.” He shrugged and scuffed his shoe. “Sorry Mom.”

Regina gripped Henry’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “Not very persuasive.”

Henry shrugged again, “But it’s the truth.”

“And what if I put on the coat and turn into a white-haired, white bearded, fat old man?” Henry laughed and Regina smiled, “Oh, you think that’s funny?” He nodded.

Regina wouldn’t have admitted it to Henry, but even though it made no sense, she could feel just a bit of magic simmering in the coat. This was the land without magic. Santa was just pagan myths, a few stories of Odin, all overlayed with a thin veneer of Christianity and Coca-Cola PR. She mumbled, “Bet it won’t even work.”

Henry heard her, “What won’t work Mom?”

“I’m--” Regina shook her head, he was only nine. “It’s a long story, complicated. You believe that I should put on the coat?”

Henry nodded so hard Regina thought his head might go bouncing off, “Yes, yes.”

Regina paused, and then swung on the coat. That one action was like a lighter to kindling. She made an oof sound as she felt power that she hadn’t possessed in twenty-six years.

Henry jumped back as a cloud of red and green engulfed her for a moment. When she stepped out of it, she had the suit’s pants on as well. “Whoa, Mom.”

“Beard?” Henry shook his head, “In that case, I think I need to heal those reindeer, although I don’t know if my old magic and new magic will let me do that.”

Henry frowned, “Old magic?”

Regina held her hand out, palm up. A small fireball appeared in it, and Henry stepped back into one of the reindeer. Regina closed her first, snuffing it out. “Right. So, our plan, first we fix the reindeer, and then we deliver the presents together. That will give me time to explain…” She glanced around, “everything.”

Henry’s frown was still in place, “Mom, are you… I mean, you never lied to me about me being adopted, what else is there…”

Regina knelt down and put a hand on the reindeer whose leg looked very broken. “Each person in the town of Storybrooke used to be a Fairy Tale, Fable, Legend, or other literary character.”

“Mom, who were you?”

Regina moved to the next reindeer. “I… I was the Evil Queen.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh, are you sure you want to know about who everyone in this town really is Henry? They are your friends and neighbors.”

Henry nodded, “Yes. I love you Mom. So, which Evil Queen were you?”

“Snow White’s.”


	2. Chapter One - It Starts At the Very Beginning

**~ About One Year Later**

“For the last time Miss Blanchard, you cannot allow Chickadees or any other bird that is alive into your classroom. Now, if you wanted to do a section on birds I could find you some to dissect.”

Mary Margaret Blanchard gasped, “What- no, no, never. Principal Drake, I will make sure that the birds stay outside.”

Principal Drake looked back down at her paperwork, “Thank you. You’re dismissed.”

oOOOOo

A young looking man with quite a frizzy head of hair stood in front of Regina’s desk. Next to him stood a shorter and even younger man. Both also had what looked like elf ears. Neither looked comfortable.

The desk was filled with binders that were nearly overflowing with paper, the only other things on it a small Christmas tree, a picture frame, and a steaming hot mug.

The taller elf spoke, “Um, Sa-- Regina-- we may have a problem.”

Regina looked up from one of the Nice binders. “It’s the 19th of December Bernard. Does it involve the workshop on fire?”

“No, it’s the card. We found, well, we found even smaller print than the small print…”

Regina put aside the binder, “Look Bernard. We’ve worked well together this year, yes?” Bernard nodded, “So then, Bernard, Curtis, just tell me whatever has you so worried, and we’ll deal with it.”

Curtis spoke in a rush, “You have to get married by Christmas or-or you will cease being Santa and Christmas will be ruined,” and then he took a step back.

Regina was silent for so long that Bernard spoke up, “Technically, you must find a wife, and by Christmas Eve in five days.”

“But, we’re not entirely sure, maybe a husband could work as well?”

Regina sat perfectly still, only the crackling of the fire making any sound in the room. “Bernard, check on the Reindeer, I’ll need one to travel south. Curtis, I’m going to put Bernard in charge of the workshop until I get back, I need you to work with him, not against him. Alright?”

The two elves looked at one another, then at Regina, “I think I can do that, yes, as long as he listens to me.”

Regina shook her head, “You two are worse than my son.”

A female voice came from behind Bernard and Curtis. “Excuse me Regina, I also have less than ideal news.”

Abby, a short female elf, appeared, holding a tray with a very distinctive bottle on it, “Yoo-Hoo? So, it’s worse than finding a wife in under a week?”

Abby handed Regina the Yoo-Hoo and a piece of paper. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

Regina read the paper and sighed, “Bernard, Curtis, you have your assignments.”

“Is there,” before Curtis could finish his sentence Bernard dragged him towards the door, mumbling about 900 year old elves.

Regina handed Abby back the paper, “This is definite?”

Abby nodded, “I checked it myself four times. Henry Mills… well, Henry Lucas, is on the Naughty list.”

Regina came out from her desk and stood in front of the fire, “So I’ll have two reasons to go back to Storybrooke.”

“The Mrs. Clause.”

Regina glanced over, “I take it I was the only one not to know about this part of the Santa contract?”

“You can be…”

“An evil queen?” A half a smile came to Regina’s lips.

Abby shook her head, “Intense-- you’re going down to see Henry?”

Regina adjusted Henry’s photo on the mantle, if it was a flat surface at the North Pole there was probably a picture of her son resting somewhere on it. “Yes, and to see about this… Mrs. Claus nonsense.”

“Um-- if I may, you don’t usually obey the rules…”

They spoke the next words together, “Unless I/you make them,” and both smiled.

“You’re right.” Regina put a hand on Abby’s shoulder, “But, this feels like… like a good excuse for something I’ve been... Maybe with all these changes I get a second chance at something too. Keep an eye on the boys alright?”

Abby chuckled, “Judy and I always do.”


	3. Chapter Two: Is a Truant Really a Truant if he’s Truant at the Library?

Henry stared up at the ceiling of what was definitely not his room. It was where he lived, but it wasn’t home. The big white house with the hedges in the front and the apple tree in the back. Where his Principal currently lived. That was his home.

“Henry Lucas, if you’re late to school one more time Principal Drake will have my hide.”

Henry sighed and rolled out of bed, “Coming Granny.”

He had been up for hours, hadn’t gotten much sleep since the Christmas season started. But Granny didn’t need to know that, and so he stalled long enough that she had to call him again. He trudged into the kitchen. Ruby looked up from her coffee as he sat. “Hey little brother.”

Henry held back a sigh, “Morning Ruby.”

Granny put a plate of eggs, bacon, and more in front of him, “Hard night? I could hear you tossing and turning.”

Henry shrugged.

Ruby and Granny shared a look, “I’m gonna go shopping after my shift, want me to pick you up from school?”

Henry pushed his still full plate away, “No thank you. I think I’m gonna be Jewish this year, or maybe just nothing,” and retreated back to the room that he pretended was his.

oOOOOo

“Curtis.”

Curtis stopped whistling and looked over as Regina entered the stable, “Sa-- Regina?”

“A good piece of music. But not a Christmas one. What you’re whistling, it’s the end of the Easter portion of the Messiah.”

“Oh-- ah--”

Regina swung a leg over Comet as she would a horse and the reindeer looked over her shoulder, not amused. Regina patted Comet on the neck, “Sorry Comet, force of habit.” She took the reins, but paused, “And Curtis-- Santa--” she winced, “Don’t love the name, but, it’s the name you all are used to calling the person in my position. So, I won’t bite anyone’s head off who calls me it.”

Curtis took a step back, “Safe trip… Santa.”

oOOOOo

Belle opened the door to the library and frowned as she heard movement in the stacks. A moment later she realized what part of the stacks it was coming from, “Henry-- I have to call David okay? So you have about a minute left to finish whatever you’re reading.”

Belle dialed the Sheriff station’s direct line, “Oh-- hi Lily. I have a wayward student here.” She listened, “Thank you.”

Henry came out of the fairy tales section. “Sorry Miss Belle, I just… I miss my Mom.”

Belle frowned, “Henry, your Mom. She went back Boston, or New York, or wherever she came from. Granny is your Mom, and she loves you very much.”

Henry hurfed and slapped a Golden Book down on the counter, “May I take this out please?”

“A Visit From Saint Nicholas, a good choice.” She entered his card number and swiped the book through. “You know that I always love to see you Henry-- just, after school from now on, okay?”

The door dinged and they both looked over as Lily Drake entered. “Hey buddy, time to go back to school.”

Henry nodded as he stuffed the book in his backpack, “Bye Mrs. Gold.”

oOOOOo

Regina and Comet landed next to her former stables. She hoped Rocky and Solon were still there and well. She walked Comet in and smiled as both horses looked up at her approach. “I know it’s been awhile since you two had a roomie, but, Comet here is going to be with you for a bit.”

Comet made noises and Regina shook her head with a smile, “They aren’t dirty horses, they’re… well, before the curse they were part of the Royal Stable-- they’re not,” Regina’s smile faded, “Rocinante, but,” she took a step back from Comet, “they’re good horses. But, don’t get any ideas Comet, I don’t want to come back here and find you’ve made some magic horse/reindeer hybrids.”

Comet didn’t look amused.

oOOOOo

Henry tromped into the principal’s office and slid into one of the high backed chairs in front of the desk. Granny sat in the other one, and Principal Mal Drake sat behind the desk. Granny started to speak, but Mal put hand up, “You’re in a lot of trouble Henry.”

Henry shrugged. “Not like Granny really even cares. She got everything she wanted. She and Ruby get along, you got Lily. David and Snow got each other, and little DJ too.”

Mal frowned, “Snow?”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Mary Margaret Nolan. Marco and Archie are happy with Pogo and little August. Mr. Gold and Belle even got their happy ending. Everybody in Storybrooke got their happy endings but me.”

Mal sat back, “You’re not happy here Henry?”

Henry gripped the armrests of his chair so hard his knuckles turned white. “I miss my Mom okay? I miss her, I miss her, I miss her. No one thinks that I can miss her, because you all think that Emma was her and then Emma was a jerk to me and left. But that’s not who I’m talking about. I miss my real Mom. Who fixed my boo boos and read me ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas, four million and one times because I wanted her to, and didn’t even complain or anything. And then that stupid Santa crashed in our stupid woods and I should have been at home playing, but I was dumb and I went into the woods and was practicing my swords. And Mom put on the coat, and now everything is different because she left, and I hate it, I Hate It, I HATE IT.”

A throat cleared in the doorway, “Young man, you know better than to talk that way to your principal. To anyone.”

Henry whirled, knocked over the chair, ran and jumped into Regina’s arms. He buried his face in her neck, repeating, “Mom,” over and over.

Both Granny and Mal stood, and Mal picked up her phone. Regina spoke softly to her son, “Henry, they don’t know who I am. We’re scaring them.” Henry looked up at Regina, their faces so close that their noses nearly touched, “I have a story I can tell them, but, you have to get down so we can avoid them calling the Sheriff.”

“David.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Henry smiled, “Yep, he was in a coma, but then he came out of it, and Lily’s the Deputy.”

Regina frowned, “Who’s Lily?”

“Principal Drake’s daughter.”

“Daughter?” Regina blinked and met Mal’s gaze for a moment before letting Henry down. He took her hand, righted the chair, and pulled her until she sat down in it.

Mal still had the phone handset in her hand, “Who are you?”

“Regina Kringle.” Regina lifted her unencumbered right and, and after a moment Mal shook it, “and, yes, I’ve heard all the jokes.” She glanced down at Henry. “I was Henry’s caseworker when he was a baby.”

Granny finally spoke, “That’s a lie. I’ve never seen you before.”

“What can I say, I have a forgettable face I guess.”

A snort of laughter came from Mal and they all looked over. She cleared her throat, “I apologize. Ms… Kringle. Do you happen to have some ID on you?”

Regina reached into her coat pocket and handed Mal her credentials. “Massachusetts DCF, Department of Children and Families.”

Mal handed it back.

“Yes, well, this is a meeting for his legal guardian only, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” She paused, “Unless you’re here on official business?”

“No, it’s not official, I just needed to be in the area and saw Henry being led back to school by your Deputy.”

Henry stared down at the ground, “Sorry.”

Regina raised his chin, “No one is perfect Henry, when we do something wrong all we can do is move forward and try not to do it ever again.” Regina squeezed Henry’s hand and stood.

Henry nodded, “But, you’re not leaving right away, right?”

“I promise I won’t. Not yet.”

Henry was silent for a long moment, then nodded, “Okay.”

Regina left the office. When she got outside the school she paused, leaning against the bricks and closing her eyes.

oOOOOo

“Thank you for lending a hand Belle, but, it seems that our fundraiser this year is a failure. Last year every single one of the trees were gone by the Friday after Thanksgiving. It’s now four days until Christmas.”

“Mother Superior, four days is still a lot of time.”

Mother Superior glanced at the rows and rows of Christmas Trees that leaned in precise lines. “Perhaps you’re right. Perhaps it has been a busy year for everyone.”

Belle gestured her head, “And, look, a customer.” She frowned, “But, I don’t recognize her.” Belle met Regina half-way through the trees, “Hello, hello. Looking for a Christmas tree?”

Regina ran a hand over one of them, “Were they grown in the US or Canada?”

“Right here in Storybrooke actually. There’s a farm at the edge of town.”

Before Belle could continue Mother Superior interrupted, “We grow enough for every Christian person and family in the town to have one.”

“Okay, so, I want to buy all of them, for all the people in town who would need one or want one.”

Both women stood there. “That would be--”

“A lot of money, I know, there’s one condition.”

Mother Superior shook her head, “There always is,” and sighed, “What do you want?”

Regina smiled, “To choose two of them and that they be the first two delivered today.”

Mother Superior didn’t look convinced, “We’ll need to confirm that you can pay first, and then…”

“No.” Mother Superior’s mouth snapped shut and she stared at the usually quiet Belle, “No, thank you, I trust you.” Belle was a bit confused when Regina laughed, “Ah, but, transportation of all these trees may be a problem.”

A voice spoke from behind them, “I have a pickup and a utility trailer. I could get some of the other guys to bring around their trucks too.” Regina turned and had to use all the training she’d gotten as a child to manage to suppress her grimace at the fact that Prince Charming was standing in front of her, all bubbly and helpful, and very much not under a sleeping curse.

Belle put a hand on David’s arm, “Thank you… could you and Lily arrange all that, and deliver this woman’s trees first? Um, I realize that I don’t know your name.”

“Regina Kringle.” She took out a checkbook and Belle handed her a pen, “So, how much will it be?”


	4. Chapter Three: The Big Tree

Granny frowned as she pulled into her parking space behind the diner. “Leroy, what are you doing? Did you steal that tree? Are you drunk?”

Leroy hefted the six-foot tall tree out of his truck with a grunt, “No Madam Mayor, some crazy broad bought all the trees on the lot and we’re delivering them to everyone who wants one in Storybrooke. You and Principal Drake are getting the first two, and, hell, the one that’s going to Drake’s house. Damn it’s big.”

oOOOOo

“Do not set foot in this house Mr. Nolan with that shrub. Not if you want your son to ever matriculate past Kindergarten.”

David gave Mal a look, “DJ’s not even a year old at the moment Mal, so, that threat is baseless. Look, I have my marching orders, and, honestly, I’m much more scared of Mother Superior than I am of you.”

“Why, how did…” Mal crossed her arms over her chest as she took a step to the side, “I did not order this, I did not buy this, why is it being thrust upon me?”

David plopped the tree down in the middle of the entrance way and went back to his truck. When he re-entered the house he had a red and green tree stand in his hands. “No idea. I’m just the delivery guy and the one who was told in no uncertain terms by two very scary ladies to put it up in here.”

Mal watched in silence as David screwed the tree into the stand, and then moved it to an upright position. “How did Mother Superior know that it would fit?”

“Not just Mother Superior. It was a dark haired woman, shorter than you, gorgeous. She bought up all the trees, is having them delivered to anyone who wants one in the town.”

“Dark hair, dressed as if she were about to go riding?”

David nodded and adjusted the tree. “Uh, yeah, you know her?”

“Regina Kringle.”

David took off his gloves, “Like Santa?” When Mal didn’t answer David continued, “Right, so-- my job here is done. If you need a hand decorating it, give me or Mary Margaret a call.”

Mal stared up at the tree, “I won’t. Lily and I will be fine.”

David shook his head as he left. Mal still stared at the tree, “Why would a Mass social worker buy trees for the whole town? How does she have enough money to do that? Why would she give me one of them?”

“Hey Mom, did you finally lose your mind?”

Lily came in and shut the door behind her, “Huh? Oh, no-- I just… I thought. Wait, weren’t you having dinner with Ruby tonight?”

“Nope, but we are.”

Mal pulled her gaze away from the tree. “Lily…”

Lily put her arm through Mal’s, “You’re already dressed, you even still have your coat on, c’mon, c’mon. You know you need to get out more. So, we’re going.” She pulled a mostly unresisting Mal out the door.

Regina watched them go from the side yard, and then with a wave of her hand, disappeared in a puff of red and green smoke.

oOOOOo

“Aren’t you grounded young man?”

Henry smirked as he shrugged. He sat on one of the ‘bridges’ of his “castle” jungle gym. “Nah-- Granny’s not that kinda Mom--” His smile faltered as Regina climbed next to him and sat. "I miss you Mom. Can I come back with you? Please, please?"

Regina sighed, "I want that more than anything Henry, but, the North Pole isn't a place for a child."

Henry threw his arms around Regina, clinging to her like a tree monkey, "I don't care. Everything changed. David woke up, Graham got attacked by a bear and died, Granny thinks that she adopted me. Mal appeared from the library basement, and no one thinks that's weird... and..." He let go and moved away a little, speaking so fast Regina couldn't understand him.

"Slow down Henry."

Henry looked down at his hands, then up at Regina again, "My birth Mom found me. She and Lily came into town. They were friends when they were kids. Lily was looking for her Mom, Emma for her son, me... Emma is Snow and David's daughter. But, they forgot that the minute that she left again."

Regina sat up straighter, "She found you, and then left?"

Henry nodded.

Regina pulled him back into her arms, "Oh Henry, I didn't know."

Henry tried to shrug, "Just me right? No one has ever really wanted me."

Regina jerked a little at that, "Henry, how can you..." She paused, "I wanted you. You know about your first name, you were named for my father, but I don't think I've ever told you about Daniel."

Henry looked up, "Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"You don't have to tell me then."

Regina smiled and kissed his temple. "Of course I do, you’re my son. I love horses."

"Duh."

"Funny, I've loved them all my life, and when I was about sixteen I found myself falling in love with the young man who ran our stable as well. His name was Daniel. We had an amazing few months. He was funny and kind. He had forgotten more about horses than I knew, and he wanted to teach me everything. He was my first love, but then..." Regina paused, "My mother found out. She-- she wanted me to rise above her station, to marry up, a stable boy wasn’t up."

"That's stupid."

Regina squeezed Henry closer, "In the Enchanted Forest, it was life for ost." Regina paused again, "She killed him."

Henry gasped and stared at Regina, "What?" Regina slowly nodded, "Mom-- that's, is that why you cursed everybody and you all came here."

"One of the reasons, yes."

"Was he your true love?"

Regina gave Henry a gentle shove, "No, I think you are, Henry my Henry, even if you don't like me very much at the moment."

Henry harrumphed, "You wouldn't let me come with you. Mom, why did you come back?"

"Well, you are on the naughty list."

Henry winced, "Oh, right, what I did to the decorations at school. I'm sorry... I... I was really mad, and they were there and you weren't, and..."

"Have you apologized to Mal, to Principal Drake?"

"No, but..." Regina narrowed her eyes at Henry, "But, I will."

"Good. Annndd... well, I may also be here to find a wife by Christmas Eve."

Henry turned and crossed his legs. "Whoa." He smirked, "Do you need help?"

Regina folded her legs under her as well and moved so that she and Henry were knee to knee. "Actually, I do. what do you know about Mal Drake?"

Henry frowned, "The Principal? My Principal? Wait, who is she?"

"Maleficent."

"Double whoa-- you like a dragon. Cool." Regina shook her head, "What? I mean, I love you Mom, and you weren't perfect I know." He looked down and back up, "And sometimes really bad too. So, I mean, I know the stories, so she probably wasn't great in the Enchanted Forest, but... I mean, she's a little strict, and no one really likes her except her daughter Lily, but..."

Regina reached out and took Henry's hand, "If at any point I say something scares you. About me, or my past, or..."

"Okay, I mean, you won't do anything like that anymore, right? Sleeping curses, or dark curses, or whatever?"

Regina stood and pulled Henry up, "I promise I won't. Now, my guess is that you're not supposed to be here."

Henry made a face. "Dinner with everybody."

Regina dropped to the sand and caught Henry as he jumped, "I have some things to do, and you need to eat."

"You'll still be here tomorrow?"

Regina nodded, "I'll be at the diner early, and you have school off, right?" Henry nodded, “Good, I’m going to need your help planning a big Christmas Party for the town on Christmas Eve. And Henry...” Henry paused and looked up, "Hear this young man, I always wanted you. From the moment I saw your cute little nose I wanted you. At the beginning I sometimes wasn't sure I was good enough for you, but, you're stuck with me Henry."

Henry stopped walking and hugged Regina. Regina leaned down a bit and hugged him back as hard as she could.

oOOOOo

Granny paced to the window and back, “Where is he?”

“I’m here, I’m here-- oh--” Henry stumbled to a stop when he saw Mal and Lily in the room, “Hi.”

“Mr. Lucas.”

Lily rolled her eyes, “How are you doing Henry? My Mom didn’t yell at you too much today, right?” Henry shrugged, “And definitely there will be no more skipping school at the library ever again?”

Henry nodded, “Yes, no more, I… why are you guys here?”

“Ruby likes Lily.”

Ruby groaned, “Granny,” and Henry laughed.

“Well, I need a hand finishing dinner, so… Ruby.” Ruby followed Granny into the kitchen, and, after a moment Lily made a shooing motion towards Mal.

Mal frowned, “What are you doing?”

“I need to talk to Henry. Alone.”

Mal frowned, “What could you two possibly--”

Lily cut Mal off, “Mother.”

Mal put up her hands, “I’m going, I’m going,” and retreated into the kitchen.

Lily sat down on the coffee table in front of Henry on the couch and patted Henry’s knee, “Okay Henry. I’m going to ask you this once and I need you to tell me the absolute truth.”

“As Deputy?”

Lily was silent for a moment, “Mostly orphan to orphan, okay?” Henry nodded, “Who is Regina Kringle?”

It was Henry’s turn to be silent, “The whole truth?” Lily nodded, “And you promise to believe me?”

“That’s--”

“Promise.”

Lily finally nodded, “Okay. I promise.”

“Regina is my Mom. When I was a baby Emma gave me up, and it was my Mom, Regina, who adopted me. We lived right here, well, where Mal lives, in that house. But then last year Santa crashed in the woods near the Groot tree and I called her instead of Graham, and she put on Santa’s coat because he’d died and she became Santa. But, even though the elves are short, most of them are old too, and that means I had to stay here. But when my Mom left and stayed away from Storybrooke for a year, everything started changing. The curse that she’d cast didn’t break, but it sorta bent, and people started getting their happy endings, except for me.”

Lily leaned back, “Wait, did you tell all this to my idiot former friend too?” Henry nodded, “And, the next day she hightailed it back outta here like it was going out of style. God, Emma, idiot.” Henry nodded again, “A curse huh?”

“Yes, the Dark Curse, almost everyone here comes from the Enchanted Forest. We all think of them as fairy tale characters. Mary Margaret is Snow White.”

Lily snorted a laugh, “Yeah, that makes sense. My Mom keeps coming home pissed that Mary Margaret's letting birds, like the Chickadees the other day, into her classroom. So, that would make David Prince Charming, and Mal the Evil Queen.”

Henry shook his head, “No, my Mom was the Evil Queen, and your Mom is Maleficent. I think they were friends, but, my Mom sorta goes vague on that part of the story.”

“Whoa.” Henry laughed, “What?”

He smiled, “That’s what I said.” He sobered, “Do you believe me?”

Lily glanced towards the kitchen doorway, “I do. Most people like the quote, ‘To be or not to be’, from Hamlet is, ‘There are more things in heaven and Earth Horatio / Than are dreamt of in your philosophy’. So, yes, I can’t explain exactly why, but I believe you Henry.”

“Um, also, I think you’re a Dragon.”

Lily chuckled, “I’m a Dragon? Why now?”

“Because Mal’s a Dragon, and you’re her daughter.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Lily leaned a little closer to Henry, “So, is Regina here to take you back with her to the North Pole? Take you home?”

Henry sighed, “No.”

“Hmm… I bet she wants to though, right?” Henry nodded, “I hereby commence Operation ‘Convince Mom’.”

Henry slid forward, “We can combine it with Operation Dragon Claus.”

“Dragon Claus?”

“Well--” Henry paused, “My Mom has to find a wife or she stops being Santa forever. And… I mean, she just says that she stops, but what if she means…”

“That she dies? I doubt that. Santa’s a kiddo thing. So, she and my Mom have a past and she still likes Mal?” Henry shrugged, “And let me guess, they have to get married by December 25th.”

“Christmas Eve actually.” Henry frowned, “You really, really do believe me, you’re not just pretending?”

Lily held her hand out, and after a moment Henry shook it, “I’m an officer of the law, that means that I will never lie to you Henry. I try not to lie to anyone. I did too much of that in my youth. So, it’s the 20th, we have three and a half days to get this stuff done and get my Mom and your Mom together. Um… what does Operation Dragon Claus entail exactly?”

“A Christmas festival. My Mom is going to plan it, but, she needs help, and you have a the Sheriff’s truck right?”

“I do.”

“Ok, ok. We’ll get them to like each other, and maybe to get my Mom to take me back to the North Pole with her too. Thank you Lily.” Henry reached across the space and started to hug Lily. Then Lily and Henry were falling, glass and wood shattering under them.

Granny, Mal, and Ruby rushed into the living room. “Henry Luca, were you and Lily rough housing?”

Lily stared up at the three women. “One, I think I like the view.” She winked at Ruby and got a dish towel in the face. She laughed as she removed it. “Two, this is definitely a sub-standard coffee table. I was the one sitting on it, Henry was just the bird on the hood of the car.” Lily waited for Henry to get off of her, then stood. “Sorry Granny.”

Granny’s gaze bounced between Lily and Henry, “It’s just a table. And dinner’s ready.”

“Yep. We’ll be right in.” She waited until they were gone and knelt down in front of Henry, “Okay. Tomorrow we start Operation Dragon Claus and Operation Convince Mom.” She glanced over her shoulder. “I’ll come pick you up and walk you to school.”

“I won’t be here though. I’m going to meet Mom at the diner before school.”

Lily nodded, “Good, good. I’ll offer my services to Regina.” She smirked, “And, shucks, that also means that I have to go see Ruby.”

Henry just rolled his eyes


	5. Chapter Four - Sisters Unite?

Henry was practically vibrating when Regina sat down across from him, “Hi-- I told Lily everything and she’s going to help us, and she believed me, for real, and is going to help. Wait, I already said she’d help.” He glanced around, “I mean, we’re still going to do it right? A big party with trees, and dancing, and eggnog, and presents, and…”

Regina put a hand up, “Slow down. You’ll get heartburn. And, yes, as long as I can convince Zelena… Mayor Mills… to give us the use of the barn on her property, there will be a party.”

Henry put down his fork, “I’m going to help, and Lily’s going to help, and then if Lily helps then Mal will want to help too.” Henry smiled, “Isn’t that perfect?”

Regina reached across and ruffled Henry’s hair, “My little matchmaker.” Henry frowned and Regina smiled.

“Mom, we make a good team you know.”

“Henry--”

Henry shook his head, “I’m just saying. Okay, so, oh, hi Lily.”

Lily slid into the booth next to Henry and she and Regina’s gazes fought for a second, “So, you’re Santa.”

“I am.”

“Shave the beard every day or magically keep it at bay?”

“You believe you’re funny.”

Lily smiled, “I am funny, and apparently I’m a dragon too.”

“Apparently.”

Henry hurfed, “Momm... “

“Are you ready for your first assignment?”

Henry sat up straighter, “Yep, totally ready.”

Regina smiled, “First I need you to go to the Sheriff’s station. Ask David if he’s available to haul four more trees. They’re still where they were selling them. But, they can’t be delivered until I call you, okay?”

“Where are they going to go?”

Regina handed Henry a piece of paper, “Here. Hopefully.”

Lily snuck a look at it and her eyebrows rose, “The Mayor’s house out in the boonies. Really, how you going to swing that?”

“Well,” Regina shook her head, “I’m really hoping that my sister doesn’t have her magic at the moment.”

“Sister?”

Henry blinked, “Whoa. Who is she?”

Regina sighed, “The Wicked Witch. And before you ask me how I know, I just do, when I became Santa, technically when I set foot in the North Pole, a good many things... became known to me. It was quite disconcerting. My mother…” Regina shook her head. “So, I need to go talk to Zelena, and you need to go talk to David. Alright?”

Henry stood and gave a faux salute, “Aye, Aye Mom. Bye Mom, bye Lily.”

Lily watched him go, a smile on her face, then turned back to Regina and winced, “Okay, what did I do?”

“He’s not your child.”

Lily snorted a laugh, “Not that you’d care, since apparently, you left him here to fend for himself while you galavanted with the elves at the North Pole. But, I know that, he’s my idiot childhood friend’s child. Let’s call me the cool aunt or something.”

“Do you honestly think that I didn’t want to bring him with me. He would have been entirely alone up there other than me and the elves. And, despite what you think, being in charge of the North Pole, that’s a full time job plus some.”

Lily held her hands out in front of her, “I’m sorry, I just… okay, now you’re staring at my hands. I think that perhaps you’ve been spending too much time among non-humans Regina, so…”

Regina took a hold of one of Lily’s hands, but dropped it almost immediately, jerking backward so fast that she banged her head against the top of the booth. Lily frowned, “What just happened. Are you okay? You’ve gone pale.”

Regina put a hand on the table to stabilize herself. “Definitely going to have an egg there later. I… you…” Regina glanced towards where they’d gotten Granny’s attention. “Not here, somewhere else. Uh… at Henry’s castle in ten minutes. I think… I think I want to put some ice on my head.”

Lily frowned, “Regina, whatever it is…”

“Not. Here.” Her tone softened, “Please.”

“Well, since I sincerely doubt that you rarely use that word. Okay. Ten minutes, at the castle.” She frowned as Regina got up and

Ruby slid into the seat across from her, “What was that all about?”

Lily shook her head, “I have absoufreakinglutely no idea.”

oOOOOo

“Hi, uh, David.”

“Henry Lucas? No school today.”

Henry smiled, “I can honestly say, yes, no school. My… uh, Regina sent me with a task for you.”

David tilted his head to one side, “Oh, she did.”

Henry nodded, “Yep, I guess there are still four trees at the selling stand, and she has an idea for them, but, we have to wait until she calls me to take them up here.” He handed David the slip of paper.

“Zelena Mills’ place?”

Henry nodded, “She’s doing a Christmas party sort of thing for the whole town, because, really, other than the school and the library, no one seems to be celebrating Christmas. But, first she has to get Zelena, Mayor Mills, to let her use the barn, so… Oh… oh oh oh…”

“Henry, are you alright?”

“A sleigh. David, do you think you could build a sleigh?”

David was silent for a minute, “Maybe? I’d have to get with Marco, it can’t run on wood. How long would I have…”

“Christmas Eve?”

David shook his head, “It would be insane to try.”

“Oh…”

David threw an arm around Henry, “But, I bet if you helped me it wouldn’t take quite as long.”

“Awesome!”

oOOOOo

Lily glanced up, expecting to see Regina on the castle. Instead she stood next to it, a look on her fact that Lily couldn’t read. “Okay, I’m here. What’s wrong?”

“Do you know who your father is?”

“No. Mal doesn’t either. Are you going to tell me that it’s Stefan or something?”

Regina shook her head, “No, it’s me. Sort of. Your mother and I, we had an intimate relationship. I was young, she was hurting. She was also the only one who has never looked at me as lesser, and she never told me what to do. When I left… I was an idiot. But, she let me go.”

Lily pursed her lips, “I would think you’re pulling my leg, but, you’re bright red right now. You don’t have to try an explain to me dragon reproduction. But, why do you think I’m your child.”

“When I touch people I learn their entire history. So, I don’t think, I know. My organic power has made it so that I don’t just learn their names, but everything about them, including their parents.”

Lily stared at the ground, her arms crossed over her chest. After a long few minutes she looked up, “Do you want something from me?”

“No.”

Lily smiled, “It would make Henry literally float off the ground.”

“It would.”

Lily fell silent again. "For now, what do you need me to do?" Regina chuckled and Lily narrowed her eyes, "I just happen to have a list. Today is decorations day. Tomorrow and the twenty-third are cooking days." Regina handed Lily a scrap of paper. "Look, if you don't want..."

Lily put a hand on Regina’s arm. “I’m sorry if I’m doing this wrong. I’m not rejecting you here, I just, I need time, and, I do best when I focus on a goal.”

Regina tilted her head to one side, “Just like Mal.”

Lily looked at the list, “An orchestra?”

“Band. I figured that most of the people coming wouldn’t want to listen to a string ensemble.”

Lily made a noise, “I actually may know people here in town that would mean that you could have both.”

“I like both.”

“Do you?”

Regina shook her head, “You really are under the impression that you’re funny.” Regina took a breath in and let it out, “Now, I have to go see if I can survive my sister.” She waved her hand and disappeared in a puff of green and red smoke.

oOOOOo

“You step one more inch onto my property I’ll put a bolt through a critical part of your body. Sister.”

Regina didn’t move, “You’re awake, and you remember what our mother took away.”

“Why did you come back to Storybrooke? To be Mayor again? For your son?”

“No, yes,” Regina paused, “Maybe. Definitely no to the Mayor part if that’s what most worries you.”

Zelena lowered the crossbow just a bit, “What do you want?”

“I need your help.”

The crossbow lowered some more, “You mean you’re going to waltz in here and take what is mine for yourself. Probably want your horses back too”

“I wondered who had taken care of them.”

Zelena let the crossbow drop to her side, “I’m not letting you take back anything here. You ran away, and that meant that I was able to claw my way out of Oz, past that horrible Dorothy and her taffeta witch. And when I got here, everything was falling apart and no one seemed to give a damn. I fixed it, not with magic, but with just my brains and hands. I did that.”

Regina shook her head, “I’m not here for anything that you care about, I’m not here to ruin your happy ending.”

Zelena tilted her head to one side, then shook it, “What the hell. C’mon in, if I shoot you I need plausible deniability.”

Regina followed Zelena up the stairs, “You can ask your questions if you want. I am not the same person I was twenty-seven years ago when I cast the Dark Curse. Twenty-Six years here, and one at the North Pole have changed me.”

Zelena put the bow down on the kitchen table, “North Pole?”

“I’m Santa.”

Zelena stared at Regina for a moment, “You have magic.”

Regina nodded and held her hand out, palm up. A fireball appeared in it, and then disappeared. “When I became Santa it also seemed to trigger my magic even though this is the land without magic. So, now I have Santa’s magic, and my own.”

Zelena fell silent as the two sisters stared at one another over the table. “You need my help.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Give me my magic back,” she touched the necklace at her throat, “And I’ll help you.”

Regina held her hand out, but didn’t move. Zelena stared at that hand for so long that Regina was sure she wouldn’t bridge the gap between them. But she finally moved around the table. “Okay.”

“Take off the necklace.”

Zelena frowned, “No. That necklace is my power. If I simply give it to you, then you could keep it, making me powerless.”

Regina shook her head, “Either you trust me in this, or you don’t. Your decision.”

Zelena was still again, then finally ripped off the necklace and practically threw it into Regina’s hand. Regina tossed it towards the table, but missed, and it shattered all over the floor. Zelena took a step towards Regina, but, Regina stopped her, one hand on each of Zelena’s upper arms.

Zelena sucked in a breath, “What did you?..” A green glow surrounded Zelena for a moment, then it disappeared as Regina let go and took a step back. Zelena flexed her fingers, then made a fireball. “This feels-- it’s in me.”

“Why would I put power in a thing, when the power has always been in you.”

Zelena juggled the fireball from one hand to the other. “One other thing. You must use travel magic of some sort as Santa to do all those deliveries on one night. I need some.”

“Not want?”

Zelena nodded, “Yes, need.”

Regina regarded Zelena, “Okay, but, after Christmas, this is sort of my busy time of year.”

Zelena smirked, “I feel alive again, you know?”

“I do. So, one of the things I need from you is your barn. Then tomorrow your kitchen, well, probably tomorrow and the next day, we’ll see.”

Zelena raised her eyebrows, “My barn?”

oOOOOo

David pulled down Zelena’s driveway. The moment he came to a complete stop Henry jumped out and ran over to Regina. “We’re going to make a sleigh with Marco’s help. Can we use the reindeer to pull it? Wouldn’t that be an awesome idea?”

“It is a good idea. Oh…” She looked over Henry’s head, “Mary Margaret came with you.”

Zelena stepped forward and engulfed the shorter woman in a hug. “Mary Margaret, how are you?”

Regina blinked as Mary Margaret hugged her sister back. She mumbled loud enough that only Henry could hear her, “They’re friends?”

Henry smiled, “Yep. We have the trees.”

Regina walked to David and held out her hand, “David Nolan. I’m Regina Kringle. I don’t think we’ve officially met. It was Mother Superior who gave you marching orders last time.”

David shook her hand, “You’re putting on this shindig?”

“I’m going to try.”

“Then let’s unload the trees and get the barn outfitted. I assume you’ll need greens as well?”

Regina nodded, “As well as decorations for the tree, tables for the food and such.”

David quirked a grin, “And a sleigh.”

“Yes, apparently a sleigh. Zelena, Sn… Mary Margaret, if you’re done talking, maybe you two could find greens, get Lily to help you get tables from the local church or fire department that we can use.”

David frowned, “Do you dislike my wife?”

Regina took a deep breath, “Let’s get these trees in the right place.”

oOOOOo

“Why are we doing this Zelena?"

Zelena glanced towards the passenger seat. "Because Regina may be leaving again, but I have to be re-elected so--"

Mary Margaret frowned, "But, who is she?"

"Unfortunately, my sister."

"What?"

"Same mother, different fathers."

They got out of Zelena's car. "That's not what I meant. You two seem so different."

"Mmm... her early life was perfect, mine was hell."

Mary Margaret, "And yet you're helping her."

Zelena shook her head, "No, we have a deal-- that's it."

"Yep, sure."

Zelena gave Mary Margaret a gentle shove, "Oh, go on and work your word magic on Moe so we can get back to my barn and see how badly Regina has ruined it."

oOOOOo

"Were you planning on informing me of all--" Mr. Gold waved a hand to the rapidly transforming barn, "this?"

Regina didn't look up from where she was putting red balls on one of the trees. "Nope. I assumed that if you did attend it would be at Belle's insistence."

"And who are you exactly?"

Regina got another ball and stood on her tiptoes to get it to where she wanted, "Nice try, but you being awake isn't even a question Rumple," she finally glanced over at Mr. Gold, "and since you're awake and married to Belle, I'd guess she is too, just a better actor than you are."

Henry came jogging into the barn, his arms piled high with boxes. As he got to Regina he tripped on an uneven patch of ground and his eyes got comically wide as everything started falling. Regina caught him and the boxes and he seemed to lean into her embrace. “Thank you Mo… Thank you.”

Regina smiled and took the boxes from him, “Can you find a shovel and flatten that bump out for me, as well as any others in here?”

Henry nodded and sprinted out of the barn. Regina watched him go and then turned back to the tree. “You’re still here Rumple?”

“Just a Christmas party. That seems limiting.”

Regina shrugged, “Hanukkah was at the beginning of the month, by the 24th the Solstice has also come and gone, and by the time Kwanza starts it’ll be my second day passed out in bed.” She glanced over, “And anyone in town who wishes to come and celebrate something other than Christmas is more than welcome.”

Belle slipped in next to Mr. Gold and put an arm through his, “Will you stop bugging Regina honey? I’m planning on bringing a Yule Log and burning it somehow, which is technically not Christmas, and, will give its ashes to whomever wants them.”

“Anyone?”

Belle nodded, “Anyone. I also would like to do a story time or two with a variety of holiday books?”

Regina hung up one of the bell shaped ornaments, “It sounds like a plan. Are you here to decorate as well?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Regina gestured towards the other two bare trees, “Take your pick and go nuts. Honey, are you coming?”

Mr. Gold didn’t move, “What has happened to you Regina?”

Regina smiled at Henry, “First my son-- and perhaps there was just a bit of Christmas cheer left in that damn coat.” Henry laughed.

oOOOOo

Lily leaned against the door jamb of her mother’s study. “It’s cold as hell out there, but is also beautiful. Are you planning to spend your entire winter break in here Mom?”

“I am. I have so much to do.”

Lily came in and sat on the couch. “It’s Christmas. You’re not supposed to work. Especially since you’re the one in charge.”

“Yes, well…”

“Mom--” Lily clasped and unclasped her hands, “Changing the subject, have you ever wondered-- I know you said,” she trailed off and started again. “Finding you was amazing for me, but I still…”

Mal put aside her work and joined Lily on the couch, “I’m sorry that I don’t know who your father is, there are times in my life that are lost to me.” Mal looked away, “I’m not proud of that.”

Lily lay her head on Mal’s shoulder, “Do you believe that there’s more out there?”

Mal sighed, “That young man is persuasive.”

“Maybe Regina is his Mom, the way she looks at him when he’s not looking.” Lily stood, “Well, I should get back to my assigned tasks. You could come and help as well.”

Mal hugged Lily, then took a step back, “Too much to do. Good luck.”

“I’m gonna need more than luck. I have to try and convince Mr. Neyeha to play his instrument in public.”

oOOOOo

“We have the greens.” Zelena looked around at what they’d walked in on. The barn seemed chillier. Regina and Granny stood face to face with a frowning Henry between them,and Ruby to one side putting ornaments on a tree.

Zelena forced out a breath, “Oh please. Granny, if Regina wanted to harm or run away with Henry she would have done it by now.”

The tableaux seemed to break up as Ruby handed Henry an ornament, “Hey bud, wanna put the intestine up, or should I?”

Regina frowned, “Intestine?”

Henry laughed, “Not really one. Granny was teaching me how to crochet and I was trying to make a wreath, and, well…” He held up a vaguely green, vaguely round, thing. “I swear it’s a wreath.”

Ruby plucked it from Henry’s fingers, “Nope little bro, it’s definitely something that Pongo would throw up after getting into the holly and the ivy.”

“Give it back Ruby.” He jumped as Ruby held it out of his reach.

Granny and Regina spoke at the same time, “Children.” They looked at each other for a moment before Granny spoke, “What can I do to help?”

“Right now this tree has to be finished, and they all need to be tinseled. The tables and chairs need to be set up when they get here. Henry, aren’t you supposed to be helping Marco and David with the sleigh?”

Henry rolled his eyes, “They got all-- grrr, this is how we do it, now, this is better. But, I can tinsel.”

Regina pointed at him, “No throwing.”

It was Granny and Ruby’s turn to chorus, “But that’s the most fun part.”

Regina put a hand over her eyes, “Animals.”

oOOOOo

It was dark when Lily pulled back down Zelena’s driveway. There was still a light on in the barn though. She parked and went in. Only Regina was there, standing at one of the tables.

“Uh-- hi.”

Regina turned, a hand to her chest, “Oh, LIly.”

Lily frowned, “You’re not going to sleep here, are you?”

“No, the stables are warmer.”

“What?”

Regina looked up, “I’ve done it before, sick horses in my youth, bad days in the manor.”

“Come home with me, we have a ton of extra rooms.”

“I know,” Regina turned back to the table, “I lived there.”

“Oh--” Lily joined her at the table, “What’s up?”

“Zelena’s kitchen is substandard. I’m trying to find another place to bake.”

“Granny’s?”

Regina shook her head, “No-- she’s doing the savory, probably 300 gallons of Mac & Cheese or something along those lines. Mother Superior is doing the pies.”

“Use my house, my Mom’s house.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, “I was trying to avoid that.”

“So-- you need to woo her, but don’t want to see her?”

“She’s not her.”

Lily turned Regina, “So, find out who this Mal is. C’mon, it’s cold as hell here. Shut it down for the night and I’ll sneak you in.” Regina raised an eyebrow, “Okay, less sneak and more gird our loins for the big, really big frowns.”

oOOOOo

“Hey bud, you ready for Christmas?”

Henry nodded, “All the presents are wrapped and stuff.”

“Good, good.” The silence stretched until Ruby spoke again, “Would you help me something tomorrow Henry?”

“For the party?”

“Ah-- actually it’s a present for Lily.”

Henry shrugged, “Sure, I guess. Granny and-- Regina-- are cooking all day tomorrow I think.”

Ruby chuckled, “Why do you think I'm working on the present?”

That coaxed a smile onto Henry’s face, “Um-- Ruby, thank you. I know that I’m weird, and,”

Ruby put a hand up, “All of us in this world are different. I have freaky good sense of smell. You’re my brother by another mother, that’s all that matters. Sleep well Henry.”

“You too Ruby.”


	6. Chapter Five - Cookies & Distractions

“What’s going on here?”

Lily held up her mug, “I’m having coffee, Regina’s about to make, well, quite a lot of really good things using our kitchen..You know, the house where I live too?”

Mal frowned, “Is there coffee for me?”

Regina put a mug in front of Mal. She took a sip and looked up, “It has just a bit of milk in it?”

“Just like you like your tea.”

The silence in the kitchen turned brittle, and Lily gave a laugh, “Who doesn’t.”

Mal narrowed her eyes at her daughter, “You don’t.”

Lily drained her coffee and stood, “Right, so, I’m gonna go confab with Belle, check on David and Marco, and do some other things that are happening in places that are not here.” She disappeared from the room.

The silence returned, only broken up by Regina adding ingredients to a mixing bowl.

“What is that going to be?”

“Sugar cookies. I’m actually going to make another big batch before I start cutting and baking them.”

Mal fell silent again, although it didn’t feel as tense a silence. “Henry was supposed to help you.”

“He was. He usually cuts and bakes them as I make the second batch.”

Mal shook her head, “It makes no sense.”

Regina looked over her shoulder, “To you, I know. To you it makes more sense that Granny doesn’t remember meeting me when she adopted Henry.” She paused, “Would you help bake these?”

“You’re trying to distract me.”

Regina unzipped her fleece, arched her back, grabbing one of her long sleeves and pulling it and the rest of her fleece off. She glanced at Mal, “No. You’ll know when I'm trying to distract you.”

Mal blinked, “You’re bold. You come into my house, take up residence in my kitchen.”

Regina stopped mixing, "You could tell me to leave."

"Why do I get the feeling that you know I won't?"

Regina smiled, "If you're going to help me make these I'd suggest changing into something a bit more-- hardy."

Mal tried to read Regina's face, "Are you planning to douse me in flour?"

"Maybe. Guess you'll have to get changed and find out."

oOOOOo

"Whoa, a truck, cool."

"Yeah, she's always using the Sheriff truck, so I thought..."

Henry smiled, "Maybe she'll take you somewhere to get away, or to smooch."

Ruby wagged a finger at Henry. "You are too young to know about smooching. But, moving on, can you draw?"

Henry shrugged, "A little bit."

"Think you can come up with a cool design and paint it on both sides while I finish up with the engine?"

Henry nodded, "Yes, yes. This is going to be better than a sleigh."

oOOOOo

Mal blinked as music blared through her stereo system. "Die Zauberflöte, does this mean you plan to kill my daughter?"

"What-- no--" Regina glanced over and saw the smile on Mal's lips, "Ah, so you do have a sense of humor. Now, roll."

Mal picked up the rolling pin and gave a salute. "So, today is more sugar cookies than three Storybrookes could eat. Tomorrow?"

"Crises."

Mal sorted through the various cookie cutters. "You like cooking?"

"I do. For a long time I didn't have to, but, then...I had quite a long stretch during which I got very good at it."

Mal started cutting out the cookies and placing them on the sheet. "You're vague about nearly everything about yourself.As Henry's Principal that doesn't fill me with good feelings."

Regina paused her work on the dough and placed a second cookie sheet next to the one Mal had just filled, “You are bossy."

Regina smiled, "I'm used to being the boss of all the bosses."

oOOOOo

“Oh, that’s looking nice guys.”

David looked up from a bench in the back of Marco’s workshop. “Thanks Ruby. Still don’t know how we’re going to paint it.”

“You have paint in Christmas colors?”

Marco answered from the underside of the sleigh, “We do Ruby.”

“I’d suggest letting Henry do it. He’s doing the truck I’m giving Lily, and it’s amazing.” She shook her head, “For whatever reason he’s putting a dragon and a wolf on it. I’ll get him over here tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.”

Marco stuck his head out from under the sleigh, “Shouldn’t we ask his mother?”

Ruby waved a hand, “Nah, I used to take him hither and yon all the time when he was little. Plus, Granny has to cook for the party. We’ll swing around early tomorrow morning.”

David nodded and Marco didn’t move, “Do you need something else Ruby?”

“Do you have a hose?”

Marco pointed towards the wall, “Can you be more specific?”

“Ooh, nope, this is the one. Thank you Marco. You saved Christmas.”

“Ho Ho Ho.”

oOOOOo

Regina stared at one of the cookies, “Did you make this yourself?”

Mal looked up from the dough she was rolling. She and Regina each had a ball of dough and were using one of the cookie sheets. “Ah, no, I think it’s Santa, but, I stretched out a leg for a tail.”:

Regina shook her head, “A Dragon?”

Mal smirked, “Want to eat it?”

Regina choked on the sip of water she’d just taken. Coughing and coughing until she was nearly blue in the face. Mal gently hit her on the back until Regina slowed and stopped coughing. Regina cleared her throat, “Sorry about that. I was-- taken unawares. And, no, thank you, I’ve had a couple of trees earlier. Shall we continue.”

“My sheet is done.” She picked up the dough ball, “And I think we’re nearly finished.”

“Good, good, hopefully, Granny is having the same success.”

Mal opened the stove, put her sheet in and then Regina’s as well, “Working with you, talking with you. It was what I needed.I just didn’t know that.”She paused, “Will you be staying tonight Regina?”

“Ah-- Lily indicated.”

“No, no, it’s okay, there’s plenty of room.And it’s my daughter’s house as much as it is mine.” She glanced at the clock. “I should get started on a dinner.”

“No--” Regina put a hand on Mal’s shoulder, “Please let me, for your hospitality.”

Before she could respond the timer went off. She went to the oven and reached in, taking out the sheet. Halfway to the counter her brain caught up with her body, “Ahh--”

Mal pulled her hand away, and the sheet and cookies scattered across the floor. Regina took Mal’s hand and put it under the cold water. Mal had her eyes tightly closed, and so Regina risked waving her hand over the burn to heal it just a little.

After a few minutes Mal opened her eyes and pulled her handout of the water, “That was stupid.”

Regina went back to the oven and with a mitt recovered the other sheet. “Are you okay?”

Mal stared at the cookies on the floor, "I just, my brain told my hand it was okay, but then it started hurting, I think."

"Here--" Regina slowly wrapped Mal's palm with gauze, tucking under the end.

Mal watched Regina's eyes as Regina wrapped her hand, "You're not a social worker."

Regina smiled, "I make children happy though."

Mal dropped her hand, "Who are you?"

"I-- am going to make dinner."

oOOOOo

"Whoa-- that's a lot of yummy..."

Granny slapped Ruby's hand and Henry laughed, "Those meatballs aren't for you young lady." Granny looked over, "A laugh, that's good. So, what did you two get up to today?"

"He helped me with a Christmas project. Tomorrow we're going to help David and Marco with the sleigh boondoggle." Ruby waited until Granny's back was turned and swiped a meatball, popping it in her mouth and making a shushing motion towards Henry.

Henry rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Granny turned back to Ruby as Henry left, "He seems happier. This project, it's artistic?"

Ruby nodded, "Yep, well, his part." She held up her arms, "My part is a little dirtier. I'll go wash up too." She stopped next to Granny and bumped her gently, "He may not be exactly happy all the time, but, he's safe, warm, loved, and does smile on occasion and this party is going to be great for him as well as the town. You're a good Mom."

Granny bumped Ruby back, "Thank you granddaughter."


	7. Chapter Six - A Dream

“I know you’re here. Does Granny young man?”

"No, but Ruby does."

Regina looked to the bottom of the bed and smiled, "What, no comic book with you? Wasn't that our usual early morning routine?"

Henry smiled back and clambered onto the bed, "Nope. Does Principal Drake remember yet?"

"She does not."

"Butttt..." Henry chuckled to himself.

Regina pulled him closer, "You're in a good mood."

"Ruby let me help her with a present for Lily yesterday."

"That was nice. I bet it came out perfectly."

Henry nodded, "It did. Mom--" Henry paused, "I'm supposed to be doing Operation Convince Mom with Lily to convince you to take me back to the North Pole with you, but, I'm going to just ask instead. Will you take me with you?"

"I want to." Henry sighed and Regina quickly continued, "No, no, let me phrase it differently. I'm trying to figure out a way. I promise."

Henry studied Regina's face for a minute, then nodded, "Okay. I should go. 'Cause Lily'll tell Ruby, and Ruby'll tell Granny, and then I'll get in trouble." He kissed Regina on the cheek and bounced off the bed. "Love you Mom."

He was out the door by the time she said, "I love you too."

oOOOOo

“Who are you?”

“Asleep? First I get… and now…” Regina shook her head and went to the coffee maker. “May I?”

Mal waved a hand, "I will keep asking."

Regina was silent until she took a long sip of coffee. She mumbled, "There's coffee in that nebula."

"What?"

Regina shook her head, "Nothing-- so, you'll keep asking, I'll keep dodging. How about we talk about something else?"

"Where are you from?"

Regina chuckled, "I forgot just how..."

Regina trailed off and Mal stepped forward, grasping her arm. "No, tell me-- you seem to think you know me from where? My memory isn't-- please."

Regina put her mug aside and stepped into Mal's personal space. She laid a hand against Mal's cheek, "You see, if I tell you-you may no longer like me."

Mal stared into Regina's eyes. Then in one motion leaned down and kissed Regina. Regina put her hands against Mal's chest, but couldn't find the strength to push the taller woman away. She could feel Mal's heart pounding as they pulled apart.

Mal looked down at Regina's hand and back up, "Who are you to me Regina?"

Before Regina could answer or Mal could repeat her question the landline rang.

"Hello?" Mal blinked and stared at the phone. After a moment of listening, Mal handed it to Regina. "My daughter wants to speak with you."

Regina took the phone and before she could fully get it to her ear a torrent of words came at her, "Slow down and give me the bullet points."

"Two bullet points. One, the trees and decorations are destroyed."

"Okay, gather as many people as you can, Ruby, Henry, Belle, the sisters, and I'll be down."

Lily made a humming sound, "Sooner rather than later is better. That's point two. Zelena's being quite, let's go with intense."

"Right." Regina looked down at herself and shook her head. "Maybe one of those you call to come help could pick up some breakfast."

Regina hung up, "So-- I get to re-accomplish everything that we did two days ago." She smiled, "Want to help this time?"

"That kiss. Will you tell me who you are, who we are to one another if I help?"

Regina didn't hesitate, "Probably not. But your daughter will be there." Silence was Mal's answer, "Okay. I'm going to go get into clothes to work in. You can too, or not, it's up to you."

oOOOOo

"Oh I love you, you brought food... Oh."

Ruby stared at Lily for a second before she laughed, "The look on your face. Relax Lil, I know what you meant." Ruby looked around, "So, what, oh no, not just the greens, but the trees too. Did Regina flip? She seems like she's high strung enough that she would flip."

"Nope. But, our Mayor's going to blow an artery if she's not careful."

Ruby glanced over her shoulder, "Yeah, I passed her pacing a rut in the grass. Could have sworn she was about to light it on fire."

Regina and Mal walked in, followed by a ranting Zelena, "And what if my house is next? I am the Mayor, not the Wicked Witch of the West these days, I don't deserve to be tarred and feathered for... for what? Because you're here? You have done nothing but ruin my life from the moment you were born."

Regina turned and put a hand up, "Stop. Look. I won't let that happen. I'll stay here tonight." She put a hand on Zelena's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to your barn or house... or to you."

Zelena gave Regina a look, then turned on her heel and left the barn.

Regina joined Ruby and Lily, "No Henry?"

"He's painting Marco and David's sleigh."

"Ah-- so," she turned and they all stared at the tree mostly destroyed trees. "My idea is, salvage what branches we can from all three trees and bind them together into a new bigger tree."

Mal tilted her head to one side, then the other, "That could work."

"Good, Ruby..."

Ruby gave a faux salute, "I'm on save the ornaments we can duty."

oOOOOo

"Henry, that's beautiful."

"Thank you Marco, I mean, it's not as complicated as the truck for Lily, but--"

Marco put a hand on Henry's shoulder, "Never do that young Henry. Never make light of your skill when you're complimented. And if it makes you uncomfortable to hear, simply say thank you."

Henry flicked a piece of dried paint from his finger, "Yeah, that's what my Mom says too."

"Granny?" Henry opened and closed his mouth, then shook his head negatively, "Are you still in contact with Emma?"

"No." Henry made a face, "It's... complicated."

Marco faced Henry straight on. "If you are in trouble."

Henry quickly shook his head, "No, no, it's okay. I'm okay. I swear. Um-- so, is David coming back?"

"No, but my Archie borrowed David's truck and with his help and your guidance the three of us will... why are you smiling?"

"You said 'my Archie'."

Marco bowed his head, "I apologize."

Henry laughed, "No, no, no, no, it was awesome. You guys really love each other huh?"

Marco looked up as Archie came into the workshop, "Yes, yes I love Archibald very dearly."

Archie smiled, "And I love you too Marco. So, are we ready to go?"

oOOOOo

"You do not have to be the one to climb the ladder. I am perfectly able to..."

"...fall off it? I'm taller, just hand me the damn branch."

Mary Margaret gasped and put her hands over little DJ's ears, "Language."

Both Regina and Mal rolled their eyes, "Mary Margaret, he's, what, two months old? He has no idea what I'm saying."

Mary Margaret grumbled, "Yes, well, let's keep it clean for the children anyway."

"I'm a child, but I know those words."

It was Regina's turn to give a grumble and narrow her eyes at Henry, "You do not."

Mal laughed and looked down. The ladder twisted under her, and before she could grab one of the branches she was tumbling towards the barn floor. Hitting with a thump.

oOOOOo

_Mal jerked awake. It was mostly cold and clammy and she stood next to a very uncomfortable looking chair. She spoke, but she found she had no control over what she was saying. She tried multiple times to change the words, but, it seemed her mouth was following a script, not her brain. "How are you, dear?"_

_In the other chair sat Regina Kringle, except, the dress she wore was nothing like Regina's clothes in Storybrooke. It was black, low cut, and had quite the shoulders. "I'm doing fine."_

_Marionette Mal poured them each some wine, gave one of the glasses to Regina, and sat, "Are you? If it were me, I'd be simply tortured watching that flake of snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all? Yes you were."_

_Regina leaned forward, "Yes, it was about the same age you were when the sleeping beauty got the best of you my dear Maleficent."_

_"I soldiered on, you will too."_

_Regina put down her glass, "Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."_

_"It’s not yours anymore. A deal’s a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse."_

_"Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what’s mine."_

_Mal tried to stop her words again, why did she care about these curses, and was this who Regina really was? It didn't work and Marionette Mal bantered back at Regina, "The dark curse? Really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet?" Mal petted the black unicorn that sat next to her, "They can be quite comforting."_

_"The only comfort for me is Snow White’s suffering."_

_"Well, it’s her wedding night. I doubt she’s suffering right now." Mal seemed to get a little bit of control back, smirking at the end of that barb._

_Regina leaned even closer to Mal, "I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."_

_The memories she thought she’d lost in Storybrooke started coming back. First slowly, then rushing back in as if each was trying to get there first. "Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity, makes the two of us look positively... moral. Who did give it to you?"_

_Regina turned away and stood, "Where I got it’s none of your concern. Hand it back."_

_Mal could feel Marionette Mal wanting to stand as well, and she nearly cheered out loud as she managed to stop her body from moving for just a moment, "Must we..." And all of a sudden Mal had control of her faculties again, "No, we're not doing this. I remember, I finally remember this, and how it should have gone. I am Maleficent, you are the Evil Queen, we could work together. No man, woman, or Charming could stand against us.”_

_Regina was silent. Her hand up, ready to draw the fire towards Mal, “She killed my Daniel.”_

_Mal took two steps towards Regina and paused, “She’s an idiot child. They’re all idiot children, Briar Rose, Aurora, Snow.” She took another step. “And Daniel is dead. No matter how well preserved you keep him.” Mal took the final step to Regina. She took a hold of the upraised hand and brought it down. “Stay here with me. We’ll take over the world, or not, there’s a stable, horses, me.”_

_Regina stared at their joined hands, “She deserves to suffer.”_

_“Then she’ll suffer my dear. Sending them to a world without magic, where you’ll be on even ground with them. They don’t use magic except when they’re ruining lives for their own gain. In this new place, they’ll find a way to… take advantage.”_

_Regina pulled away, “They also lose their happy endings.”_

_Mal stepped into Regina’s space, “Dear, I’m a Dragon, if we want them to suffer, I’m sure we can get very creative. The dark curse is nothing compared to what we can do together.”_

oOOOOo

Mal sat up, nearly taking out Regina and Lily in the process. She looked from Regina to Lily and back and mumbled to herself, “I’m a dragon.” Then she focused only on Regina, and everyone in the barn jumped as she slapped Regina.

Lily held a hand out to her mother and Mal took it, letting herself be pulled up.

"You okay Mom?"

Mal didn't answer, instead pulling Lily into a tight hug and not letting go until the younger woman spoke, "Uh-- being squished here Mom."

Mal let go a little, putting her hands on Lily's face.

"Um--"

Regina spoke above the mumbles and conversations that were starting, "Everyone back to work, we'll finish the tree."

Mal glanced around the barn, "This is--"

Henry smirked, "You should say whoa--"

Mal frowned and Lily whacked Henry on the shoulder. He hit her back on the stomach and Mal and Regina spoke in unison, "Children."

"Regina, could we talk?"

Lily put a foot on the bottom rung of the ladder. "I'll finish."

"I'll help."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "You do not set one foot on that ladder young man."

Henry made a face, but nodded, "Okay, fine."

Mal led the way outside, shivering a bit as they went from the warm of the barn to the chill outdoors. She took Regina's hand and led around the side. She pushed Regina against the wall and kissed her.

Mal knowing who she was, who Regina was made it different from their kiss in the kitchen. There was no hesitation as they returned for a brief moment to what they had been to each other before so much had happened once upon a time.

When they parted they didn't move far apart, staying in each other's arms. "Have you gone soft on me Regina?" Mal wiped a dear from Regina's cheek.

"Never."

Mal took a step back, "You cast the curse you stole from me. I had the craziest dream when I hit my head. In it, I managed to convince you not to take it from me, not to try and kill my pet, to not attack me as if we were nothing to each other. But, that's not the truth. You took it from me and you used it to make all... this..."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "I did."

"No excuses?"

"Perhaps you don't know me as well as I thought you did. I never make excuses."

"Why are you here now Regina? You left."

"I am Santa." Mal opened her mouth, but Regina didn't let her get a word out, "Don't pretend that it couldn't happen. You're a dragon, somehow I'm Lily's other mother. I'm here because to stay Santa I have to get married by tomorrow night."

Mal stared at Regina, "You're Lily's mother?"

"We both are."

"How do you know?"

Regina wiggled her fingers, "Some of Santa's magic."

Mal took another step back and wrapped her arms around herself, "I need to-- the last time we saw each other you attacked me, and dream or no dream. You broke my heart, Regina. Hell, I didn't know I had one to break until this spunky know it all Queen tore it to pieces and walked away." Mal stuffed her hands in her pockets and without saying another word walked back towards town.

oOOOOo

Lily came down the ladder and stood back from the Franken-tree with Henry. "Not bad." Henry looked towards the barn door. "Hey Henry."

Henry dragged his gaze back to Lily, "Yeah?"

She got down on one knee. "Look, Regina goes back to the North Pole alone or not I love Ruby and Ruby's your sister. So that means no matter what I'm here for you, and we're family."

Henry stood there for a second, then threw his arms around her and hugged her hard. He whispered, "You're much cooler than Emma."

Lily smiled and with a squeeze stood. When she turned and saw Regina the smile dropped, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Regina raised her voice, "I think that's it all looks perfect. So, everyone should go home, you all have things to do for your family. Thank you for helping out. And tomorrow around four pm we'll start the party."

No one needed to be told twice. And only Regina, Mother Superior, Lily, and Henry were left in the barn, "Ms. Kringle, I was not sure about this at first, but, you seem to be a very good leader of people, and have a true soul as well."

Henry managed to wait until Mother Superior was gone before he smiled. A slight grin came to Regina's face as well, "Pretty cool that I could trick the Reul Ghorm huh?"

Henry nodded, "May I stay?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Henry sighed, but moved to Regina and gave her a hug. "I love you Mom."

Regina closed her eyes, "I love you too Henry."

He walked from the barn, leaving Lily and Regina alone. "What did you and my Mom fight about?"

"We didn't fight, exactly, it's complicated. Will you check on her?"

"Of course, but I should stay here."

"Lily--" Regina created a fireball, then snuffed it out. "I can take care of myself."

Lily made a sound under her breath, "You two are made for each other."

Regina shook her head, "Maybe we were at one point. She came the closest to saving me, and in response, first I ran when I should have stayed, and then I tried to physically hurt her to get the curse that brought us all here."

"And now you're Santa." Lily paused, "Honestly, this is all too much, but, I won't be like Emma, and, having another parent, realizing where the parts of me that aren't Mom come from, it's worth some drama."

"I'd like to give you a hug."

Lily engulfed the shorter woman and they stood there for a moment. When they pulled apart Regina cleared her throat a couple of times. "Thank you."

"You may be Santa and a powerful witch, or whatever you call yourself, but, call for backup if you need to."

Lily left and Regina's whole body seemed to relax. She looked around, judging what still needed to be done.

oOOOOo

Regina jerked awake at the sound of claws on the wood that had been placed near the barn door. She sat up and ignited a fireball. "Oh--"A very large wolf padded towards Regina where she leaned back against the franken-tree. "Red? Ruby?"

At Regina's voice, the wolf, Ruby, paused her walk and focused on Regina. Regina closed her hand, putting out the fire, and then simply sat there.

Ruby came to Regina and sniffed her knee, then her hand. Regina sighed, "You're my fault too, and I'm sorry. Leaving changed the curse in so many ways that are weird and don't make sense. I didn't know that would happen. Maybe, maybe I should let the coat go to the next person too before I ruin that? Stay here, get to know Lily and Mal again. Be a real Mom to Henry."

Ruby gave a snort, "Oh, you disagree huh? It's out of my hands now though. Tomorrow we'll have this party and see if Mal even comes."

She brushed a bit of snow from Ruby's fur. "So, it's snowing outside?"

Ruby put her head down and closed her eyes, "So, if I go outside you're not going to destroy everything again?" Ruby didn't move and so Regina stood and walked outside. She blinked in surprise, "Oh-- yeah, definitely snowing."

There was at least six inches on the ground and it was still whiteout conditions. "Well, good for the sleigh, bad for the party."


	8. Chapter Seven - Quite the Party

Henry gently touched Regina’s shoulder and Regina again jerked awake. Henry winced and whispered, “Sorry Mom, I called your name, um, also, you have a really big wolf next to you.” He kept his voice down, “Is it Ruby? She wasn’t at the house, so I brought some of her clothes.”

Regina stood with a frown, "So you've helped her with this-- affliction-- before today?"

Henry shrugged, "Yeah, but she doesn't know it's me."

Regina took Henry's hand and led him outside. The ground was still piled high with snow, but it was no longer actively snowing. "I meant to say this yesterday Henry, it's a beautiful paint job on the sleigh. Want to take a ride on it with me?"

"Yes, yes."

"Okay. Touch the sleigh and don't let go of my hand."

"What are we--" Regina waved her hand and they as well as the sleigh disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in the stables, "Whoa-- awesome!"

Henry went over to Comet's stall while Regina harnessed Solon to the sleigh. After a few moments she spoke, "Henry, ready?"

"Bye Comet--" He leaned forward, "I hope I'll see you more this year."

They climbed into the sleigh and Regina drove them out of the stable. "Oh, it's super smooth." They rode in silence for a bit, the world around them so silent because of the blanket of snow. Henry finally broached the elephant on the sleigh. "Did you think on-- I mean."

"Where I go, you go, although at this point I'm not sure it will be the North Pole."

Henry put his head on Regina's shoulder, "Don't care." He snorted a laugh, "You can run for Mayor against Zelena. That'd be funny."

Regina gathered all the reins in one hand and pulled Henry to her with the other, "I missed you this year."

"Yeah, duh--" She ruffled his hair and Henry laughed.

oOOOOo

Ruby looked up as Regina and Henry came walking backup from the stables. She had made a dent in shoveling the snow away from the barn entrance. "Hi, I wondered where you'd gotten to."

"Is there another shovel?"

Ruby gestured to the barn, "Think you can handle it, little brother?"

"I can shovel more than you can."

Regina shook her head, "Have fun out here."

As Regina got to the stage that had been set up for the band her phone rang. "Hello."

"Santa-- Regina, you're not back yet. Are you planning on returning before tonight?"

"No. So, you need to load the sleigh and meet me in Kiribati."

"B-but--"

Regina spoke over Bernard, "I know you can all do it, and have Judy drive the team there. The E.L.F.S. can bring her back to the pole."

"I--ok. I did see that Henry has been put back on the nice list. How is your search for Ms. Right going?"

"I'm hanging up now Bernard."

oOOOOo

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring.”

Zelena made a face, "Must you sing that drivel?"

Henry stuck out his tongue, "Yes, I must--" he glanced both ways, "--Aunt Zelena."

She narrowed her eyes, "You are a strange child."

Henry bowed, "Thank you. Awesome party so far, but no..." He sniffed, "I smell food."

Some of those in the barn went outside, unloading Granny and Mal's vehicles onto the tables in the barn.

As that was finished the band arrived as well, and started setting up and warming up.

Regina retreated into a corner and watched as people arrived and mingled. As Zelena and Mary Margaret talked, as Lily, Ruby, and Henry horsed around.

"It looks like it worked. The town hasn't come together like this in--"

Regina finished Mal's thought, "Ever. That was part of the curse. I need to go, get to Kiribati, meet the sleigh.:

"Will you be Santa for long enough to deliver all the gifts?"

Regina shook her head, "I don't know. If I stop being Santa I'll come back here though. I told Henry I wouldn't leave him again."

"And me?"

"I hurt you-- obviously too much."

"Soo--" Mal tilted her head to one side, "You didn't throw this party for me then? You didn't figure out Lily's parentage so that I wouldn't have it on my mind any longer? You didn't do all this to show me how you've changed."

Regina was silent. Lily appeared a moment later and pulled both of them towards the stage. She grabbed a mic and tapped on it, causing it to feedback and nearly everyone in the barn to look over. "Ah, sorry about that. Hello, you all know me, Deputy Lily Drake. I just wanted to say thank you to Regina Kringle for bringing us all together today. This Christmas felt like everyone we've had for years, but, then Regina appeared and this party, the food, the sleigh rides, seeing everyone here, I feel the Christmas spirit again."

A cheer went up from the crowd and Regina shook her head as Lily handed her the mic. "Thank you, and I'm not going to speak too long, it's too cold for that. Dance, eat, have fun. I haven't always known it, but this, family, friends, this is what Christmas should be all about."

Regina handed the mic back and started to retreat back to her corner, but found Mal standing in her way, a hand out as the band turned quintet tuned their classical instruments. "May I have this dance?"

Regina took Mal's hand and let herself be led to an open space as the quintet started a familiar waltz. "I don't know if I can. It's been awhile."

Mal smirked, "Good, then for once you have to let me lead." She held up her hands and Regina stepped into them as the horn started to play and they started to dance.

It wasn't until the three string players came in that Regina smiled just a little, "They all think we're insane."

Mal shook her head as she twirled Regina and pulled her in closer, "I don't care."

"We're no longer in the proper position."

Mal shook her head, "In this moment, I really don't care."

They danced back and forth across the barn as all those watching, judging, wondering faded into the background.

Mal laughed as the cello got the melody. "And now you're leading."

Regina smiled, "Just a bit. Although I should let you if we want to do the lift."

"Are you sure? Lifts involve trust." Mal turned Regina away and they danced like that for a moment before Regina turned and nodded.

"I trust you. I've always trusted you. We just... I just didn't like myself for a long time, and I took that out on you."

As the music hit the highest notes at the top of a crescendo Mal lifted Regina up, twirling her for sixteen measures before she put her down and frowned. There were tears in Regina's eyes. "Regina, are you okay?"

Regina stopped dancing, even as the song continued, moving her hands behind Mal's head she pulled the taller woman down, "I love you," and kissed her.

A shockwave of energy blew out from where they stood, shocking almost everyone. The music trailed off and stopped, and everyone in the barn except Henry was stunned into stillness. Henry shot from his place by the stage and collided with Mal and Regina's legs. "Mom-- Mom-- that was true love's kiss-- you broke the curse, you broke the curse."

Regina blinked and looked around, "We did. That makes no sense."

A sword point appeared at Regina's throat, "Regina."

Henry tried to step between Regina and Snow, but Mal held him back. Lily came over to them as well, putting a hand on Mal's shoulder. "Snow, there are children here, and some of them still believe enough that they see me as Santa. We'll go outside and then..."

Mal interrupted, "We will do no such thing."

Regina turned and put a hand up to stop Mal, "It's okay. If we don't hash this out then it will simply linger and Henry deserves grandparents."

"We can--"

Regina shook her head at Lily, "No, I'll be okay. Please, get the party restarted. It's still Christmas Eve. People should be having fun."

Regina led Snow out of the barn. Henry started to follow, but Lily caught him before he could. "Your Mom knows what she's doing--" Lily continued under her breath, "--I hope."

oOOOOo

The moment they got outside Snow brought the sword up again, "Take us back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I can't. Not tonight. If you find a magic bean, or if Jefferson can find his magic hat you can go back tonight, but, my guess is that some may not want to."

Snow raised the sword higher, "Everything you've done..."

Regina met Snow's eyes, "I won't stop you."

A voice came from behind Regina, "But I will."

Snow looked over, "Why, for her? She's evil?"

Lily cut Snow off, "Two reasons, I'm an officer of the law in this world, and, despite you stealing me, cursing me, I'm her daughter."

A yell came from behind all of them and Henry skidded to a halt on the snow next to them. "You're my sister? My Mom is your Mom?"

Lily smirked, "Told you he'd levitate."

Mal and David joined them as Henry quizzed Regina, "How do you know?"

"I'm Santa, I know. Please, go back inside. This is between me and Snow."

Mal stopped next to Snow and took the sword from her. "No. Not anymore. Regina cursed you, yes. You made each others lives hell, you also made my life hell, stole my child. You want her to pay for her crimes, what about you and your boy toy? Will you two pay for your crimes too? And, Regina has changed. I've seen it. Her kiss broke the curse, she's the hero of this story, not the villain, not this time." Mal paused, "And I love her."

Regina turned, "I thought."

"That I was a broody old witch with commitment issues? I am, but, the last two days before I got my memory back. I let you go back to the king those years ago because I thought that I didn't deserve love. But, I do, you do, we all do. I should have tried harder back then. Now, though, we're both older than we have any right to be, and my plan is to never let you go."

Regina sat on a bench at the docks. Her phone rang and she stared down at it for a moment before answering. "Abby. Yes, I am aware. You're in Kiribati, good. Thank you Abby, I will be there even if I have to hopscotch across the United States and Pacific Ocean with my own magic."

She hung up and looked up as she heard the beating of wings. She smiled and stood as Mal landed, turning from dragon to human as she did. "Still impressive."

"Are you ready for this?"

Regina nodded, "I'm also planning on taking Henry with me this time. Rules and precedent be damned."

"Will Lily be welcome?"

"Always, for visits or to live."

Mal raised an eyebrow, "There's a lot of crime at the North Pole?"

"Nope. But, she has plenty of other skills, of that I have no doubt."

"She won't, though, Red, Ruby is here."

Regina lifted her shoulders, "So, Ruby can come too-- anyone in town who wants to freeze their asses off is welcome."

A throat cleared. Henry, Lily, and Archie stood there.

"Archie?"

Archie answered the unspoken question, "I'm an ordained minister, and when Mal asked Mother Superior... Blue Fairy...she made a sort of strangled noise and shook her head. I'm sure it's because you were both villains, not that you're both women."

Henry piped up, "We brought Comet too."

Regina put a hand to Henry's head, "Thank you-- all three, four, of you."

Archie pointed, "You two over there, and you and Henry here. Are we ready?"

"She is not. Her sister should be standing up for her too." Zelena stopped next to Regina. "Well cricket, get on with it, if you don't, she's not Santa anymore, and she'll never be out of my hair, not to mention welch on our deal."

"Ah--" Archie cleared his throat, "Okay, we are gathered here to join together Maleficent Drake and Regina Kr--"

"Mills."

"And Regina Mills in holy matrimony."

Zelena interrupted, "I think you have something like three minutes, so, time may be critical."

"Oh, um, vows?"

Regina nodded, "You were the first place after Daniel died that I felt fully myself, all my sides, good and bad, and every day I'm alive I will show you just how much I love you, and how sorry I am for leaving you all those years ago."

"Maleficent?"

"I don't know what's next for me, for us, but, you are the mother of my child, and the one who seems to know me better than I know myself. I love you and I will never let you forget it again."

Archie nodded, "Do you Maleficent Drake take Regina Mills, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Regina Mills take Maleficent Drake, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

Archie nodded, "By the power vested in me by the state of Maine, um, I think, I now pronounce you--"

Henry spoke up, "Dragon and Queen. Ooh, ooh, or Mrs. and Mrs. Claus."

Archie smiled, "What he said. You may now kiss the-- and you're already doing that part."

Mal and Regina parted and Regina took a deep long breath in, "I'm sorry, I need to go."

"Aw, no white beard. Wait... isn't it already tomorrow some places?"

Regina smiled and leaned down to hug Henry, "Oh, there's so much I have to tell you Henry. So many amazing things, like, the North Pole isn't at the North Pole. And in a few moments, I'm basically gonna be going back in time..."

"Whoa." 

Regina smiled, "And I give you my word that this year I'll come back for you." She straightened and hugged Lily, then kissed Mal again. "Don't wait up for me. It'll be awhile."

oOOOOo

Mal looked up from the crackling fire on the muted Yule Log. Footsteps.Then Regina’s head appeared. She frowned, “Mal, it’s six am and you’re still up.”

“You look tired.”

Regina sat on the couch and stared straight ahead, “I think I may have overdone it with the magic leading up to tonight.”

“One of these days you’ll have to tell us how it all works.” Mal paused, “And, we have to figure out what’s next. Are you going north right away, or…”

Regina yawned and curled up against Mal, “You’re warm, tomorrow, tomorrow we’ll do the hard stuff.”


	9. Epilogue - New Year's Eve

“Abby called. The workshop is successfully down for the Elves’ month off.”

Regina nodded, her eyes never opening, “Mmhmm.”

“Marco and Archie have stripped down and are wrestling with Granny and Henry is watching the whole thing.”

“Okay…” Mal laughed and Regina looked over, “Wait, what?”

Mal shook her head, “Nothing. So. Where did you send Zelena this morning?”

“The Enchanted Forest. It was our deal. I use her barn, and I send her where she wanted to go. I think it has to do with love though.”

Mal watched Marco and Archie confer over cards in their hands while Henry laughed and Lily and Ruby seemed to be trying to share one body. Granny also sat on the floor with cards in her hand, studying them intently. Marco and Archie folded, and after a second, Granny tossed her cards down too. She turned to stare at Henry, “How are you so good at poker Henry?” She narrowed her eyes at Ruby, “My daughter?”

Regina chuckled and everyone looked at her, “Ah, right, so, Henry’s known how to play a few types of poker since he was six.”

Henry made a face, “Aw, Mom, now I can’t get any more candy from them.” Regina smiled, “Is it midnight yet?”

“It is. Is everyone ready for the new year?”

There were nods all around, “Regina, Mal, are you sure it will be okay with the Elves for Marco, myself, and August to live at the North Pole?”

Regina sat up a bit straighter, although she didn’t move from Mal’s arms, “They’ll love it. Between August and Henry the place will be jumping.” Regina looked up at Mal, “Not to mention a couple of two new dragon guardians.”

Ruby coughed, “And a wolf.”

Regina inclined her head, “And a wolf, I apologize. It’ll be a full North Pole this year.”

Archie spoke, “With a school?”

Mal spoke before Regina could, “Oh, definitely. Oh, and it’s almost time. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1…” She leaned down and kissed Regina, letting out an oof when Henry joined them on the couch. “Oh…”

He kissed Mal on the cheek and then Regina, and then was off of them as fast as he’d jumped on them. “Mom, may I call Snow and David?”

“Yes.”

They had answered in unison again. Granny and Regina’s gazes met and Granny gestured to Regina, “Yes, you may. Just make it short, okay? It will be a busy day tomorrow getting ready to go.”

Henry nodded as he walked into the kitchen, mumbling to himself, “Goin’ to another realm, goin’ to another realm… Yeah, goin’ to another realm.”

“I’m sorry Regina, I didn’t.”

Regina shook her head, “No, it’s okay, and thank you. Thank you for taking such good care of my son. Our son. And you gave him something I never could, a sibling. Even if she seems to be being devoured right now. So, if you can deal with being… family… with a couple of Evil Queens, you too are more than welcome anytime at the North Pole.”

“I may take you up on that.. Oh, for the love of… will you two come up for air?”

Everyone in the room laughed and Regina closed her eyes again, “Happy New Year my dragon.”

“Happy New Year my Queen.”

oOOOOo

Fin


End file.
